1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a docking station, and relates particularly to a docking station of a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the rapid developments in industrial technology, portable electronic devices, for example, a tablet PC or a smart phone and the like, have become widely used due to their advantages such as allowing a user to carry and operate easily. Currently, due to a large portion of portable electronic devices do not have a supporting station, a user is required to operate the portable electronic device in a hand held manner, causing a burden to the user when operating for extended periods of time.
Therefore, in some current designs, a portable electronic device will be arranged with a docking station. The docking station may provide placement for the portable electronic device and is electrically connected to the portable electronic device.
Current commonly seen docking stations may roughly be divided into torque docking stations and non-torque docking stations. Taking a torque docking station as an example, FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a conventional torque docking station. FIG. 2 is a partial schematic diagram of a hooking structure of FIG. 1. FIG. 3 is a partial side view of a torque docking station of FIG. 1. Referring to FIG. 1 through FIG. 3, a portable electronic device 10 may be disposed on a torque docking station 100 pluggablly through the hooking structure 110. Generally speaking, the hooking structure 110 may include a first hook 111 and a second hook 112. When the portable electronic device 10 is installed with the torque docking station 100, the second hook 112 will correspondingly actuate to latch the portable electronic device 10 on to the torque docking station 100. When a user desires to separate the portable electronic device 10 and the torque docking station 100, the connecting relationship between the second hook 112 and the portable electronic device 10 must be released first to smoothly unplug the portable electronic device 10 from the torque docking station 100.
In order to prevent the portable electronic device 10 disposed on the torque docking station 100 from producing swinging during an operation process, a supporting wall 120 is disposed at a joining point corresponding to the portable electronic device 10 and the torque docking station 100. Although disposing the supporting wall 120 assists in improving the swinging that may be produced after the portable electronic device 10 and the torque docking station 100 are joined, however the flexibility of the exterior design of the torque docking station 100 and the installation direction of the portable electronic device 10 is restricted.